Drabbles
by lilredd3394
Summary: This is a collection of all the random stuff I write up in the middle of the night or around that time. SOME CHAPTERS HAVE YAOI! Rated M because you never know what'll happen in the next chapter. Enjoy
1. PruCan

"NON!" Matthew cried as the neck of a full bottle of beer was pressed into his unprepared hole "DON'T DO THAT!"

Gilbert laughed and tipped the bottle back, bubbles appeared in it as the alcohol spilled into the others body. "nein" he said watching as the other squirmed underneath him "I want to drink this" he said smiling "Out of you"

Matthew shook his head at the feeling of the liquid pouring into his ass "Non" he repeated constantly before feeling the bottle being pulled out of him and another pressed in "GILBERT!" he squirmed harder as the second bottle started to fill his ass.

"look at it fill you up" Gilbert said as the last of the second bottle went into his lover before grabbing a third

"NON!"

Several hours later Matthew was feeling gilbert slowly drink the ten bottles of beer out of his ass, and he wasn't liking it


	2. AmeCan

Matthew ducked, his blond hair flying behind him as his grip on his gun tightened. He rolled to the side just as a bullet flew inches from his ear. He turned and shot fired back, smiling as he heard them land on target. The Canadian jumped to his feet and started running once again, ducking between trees's. There was only him and Alfred left, everyone else was out. Matthew whipped around, his gun pointing at Alfred and Alfred's pointing at him. He smiled and pulled the trigger, only to hear a click "Shit" he said before Alfred laughed and pulled his. Matthew hissed as the bullet hit him in the stomach "damn it Alfred!" he said looking down at the blue spot on his sweater "This is my favorite sweater!"

"that's what happens when you challenge me to paintball, Mattie" Alfred said slinging his gun over his shoulder with a laugh "you get painted"


	3. Franada

_ Francis gaped at the soldier in front of him, the knife of the enemy sticking out his back. Blood was being soaked up by his blue uniform "Pourquoi?" he whispered as the soldier turned to him "Why did you sacrifice yourself for moi?" Francis watched the soldier reached up and pull the helmet off, blond hair fell down to his shoulder. A single curl fell down in front of his right violet eye "M-Matthieu" _

Francis shot up in bed, he was breathing hard. He looked at the Canadian still asleep next to him, he smiled before laying back down and pulling Matthew to his chest. He nuzzled the Canadians ear, earning a light moan from Matthew.

"It's too early for that, Francis" Matthew muttered turning around before placing his forehead onto Francis' chest

Francis smiled "It's never too early for anything, Mon Petit Matthieu" he said kissing the Canadian's head

"you were screaming"

Francis leaned back as Matthew looked up at him "I was screaming?" he asked "when?"

"you were screaming like you were in pain" Matthew explained a sad expression covering his face "Then you'd stop moving for a while…. A-and I thought…."

"Shh" Francis said pulling the Canadian back to his chest when he saw a tear roll down his face "I would never do that to you, Matthieu" he pulled away before pressing his lips to the Canadians

Matthew smiled before sitting up "I'll get started on breakfast" he whispered before sliding out of the bed before Francis could grab him again "I'll come get you when it's ready, I don't want you to leave here until I say so. Alright"

Francis nodded then watched the Canadian disappear down the hallway. He lay back down on the pillows and closed his eyes, he could get a few more minutes of extra sleep.

_Francis walked down the battlefield, he had seen Matthew dying, right in front of his. Now, the Canadian was gone "Matthieu!" he called looking around frantically for his lover "Mon Petit Matthieu!"_

_ "Francis!"_

_ Francis stopped and looked around "Matthieu! C'est toi?" he called tears filling his blue eyes "Where are you?" he paused but he got no response "Matthieu!" he started running towards the direction he heard the sound before maniacal laughter filled the dark and bloody night sky. Francis started running faster, he soon saw a large red creature with a limp figure in his clawed hand. He squinted at the figure before gasping "Matthieu!" he cried just as the fist squeezed, he heard Matthew scream in pain before his body split into four pieces. _

Francis' eyes flew open for the second time that day, a very concerned Matthew was in his vision "M-Matthieu" he breathed

"Mon Dieu, Francis" Matthew said tears falling down his face "I heard you screaming my name and I came right up, you were thrashing in your sleep again"

"I think it would be best if I didn't go back to sleep" Francis said sitting up and pulling the softly crying Canadian into his lap "Mon Petit Matthieu, Don't cry"

"I-I can't help it" Matthew said burying his face in the frenchmans shirt "Y-You haven't been yourself lately, you're going to bed later, thrashing in your sleep and screaming. You're not eating as much and you're not as energetic anymore" he looked up, tears were rolling down from his eyes "I'm worried about you, Francis"

"I'm fine"Francis insisted kissing the Canadian on the lips "I've never been better, but promise me one thing"

"What's that?"

"_never go to war" _Francis said biting his lip

"You know I don't like the idea of killing innocent people who are being forced to fight by their government for ridicules reasons" Matthew said raising an eyebrow

"Je Sais, Mon Petit Matthieu" Francis said nuzzling the Canadians cheek, he couldn't tell him his dreams. Neither of them, at least not yet.


	4. PLEASE READ

**OK! As you can tell already, there's going to be a lot of Canada fics on here. That's because Mattie is my main charactor and almost all my stories have him in there one way or anyother. You can request a pairing if you like, or a plot if you have an idea (I'm open to all) I will warn you ahead of time if I'm posting a yaoi drabble or one with violence. Don't expect these stories to make sense or be as good as my other ones. Thank you 3**

**~Brii~**


	5. GerCanPru

**GerCan requested by themagnificent ME, I don't know how Prussia ended up in there but there is your smutty GerCan ^o^**

* * *

><p>"LUDWIG!" Matthew moaned as the vibrator was shoved farther into his body "Please! S'il vous plait!"<p>

"Nein, Kanada"

Matthew was shaking from pleasure, his erection was hard and dripping precum around the cock ring he was forced to wear. His hands were tight to the headboard as he laid on his stomach. His ass was stuck in the air with Ludwig behind him. A huge vibrator was shoved deep into his anus. The small blond shook his head "Non, S'il vous plait" he begged

"Kesesesese~! Why'd you start without me, Bruder"

Matthew groaned, he knew that voice, it was Prussia. He started squirming, he didn't want a threesome with the german brothers.

"I was preparing him for both of us"

Matthew shivered as the toy was removed, almost instantly a large cock was shoved harshly into his ass. He let out a weak moan at the pain laced pleasure. He tightened his muscles, but it didn't slow Ludwig down.

"I think he's ready, Bruder"

Matthew blinked before feeling Ludwig slide over, and a second cock get shoved into him as well. He screamed as he stretched even farther "Non!" he pleaded his whole body was shaking as the brothers started thrusting. As one pulled out the other pushed in, and vice versa.

"Come on, Mattie" Gilbert said smirking "Show us how much you love this"

Matthew moaned at the Prussians seductive voice as the German pulled the cock ring off. The Canadian came with a scream of pleasure before he felt the brother come inside him at the same time.

"That was awesome"

Matthew collapsed as soon as they pulled out "I can't believe I let you two do this too me" he said as he was untied and rolled onto his back

"Wir Lieben dich"

"oui, oui" Matthew said as they both held him "I love you guys too"


	6. Grandpa Rome

Here you go, themagnificent ME. Another requested story from you

* * *

><p><em><strong>GRANDPA ROME'S DAY CARE!<strong>_

Rome smiled as he watched the young nations, from his own two grandchildren to the young America's. Wait…. The empire smiled as he saw the small violet eyed one, the snow white bear was clutched tightly to his chest. Rome stood up and walked over to him "Hello there" he said kneeling down "Who are you?"

"C-Canada"

"Well Canada" Rome said ruffling the Canadian's hair "Why aren't you playing with the other kids?"

"They're ignoring me" the quiet voice replied

Rome frowned "come on" he said holding his hand out "I'll play with you"

America looked up "HEY OLD MAN!" he yelled seeing the person taking his brother away "What are you doing with my brother!"

"Don't worry, America" Rome said looking at him "I'm just going to play with your brother, that's all"

America pouted before shrugging and going back to saving a very unhappy Romano from a very happy Italian dragon.

Canada looked up as the building blocks were placed in front of him "What are these for?" he asked looking up innocently at Rome

"You build with them" Rome said grabbing a handful and building a house

Canada's face lit up as he started building "It's a tower where I'll be one day" he said as he put the roof on "and Brother will save me from the terrifying dragon holding me prisoner"

Rome blinked "quite the imagination you have there, Canada" he said smiling "Why can't I be the knight in shining armor that would save you?"

Canada looked up at him "but America always call himself my knight" he said softly

Rome chuckled "Then I'll be the dragon that eats you up" he said hoisting the blond into the air

Canada let out a squeal as he was lifted above the empires head; he was instantly dropped into his arms.

"Let my brother go!"

Rome blinked as the foam sword hit his leg "Never!" he said laughing as he lifted the Canadian onto his shoulder

America smirked "Italy my trusty stead!" he said looking over his shoulder at the two Italian brothers wrestling "We have a new mission afoot"

Canada squirmed; he was finally the damsel in his brother's game.

Rome was laying on the ground several minutes later with America attempting to carry his brother into the sunset when the door opened. He looked up "Hello" he said standing up and turning to face the parents

"Mommy!" America yelled, instantly forgetting about his brother as he ran into the Britians arm "I slew the dragon that was going to eat Cana!"

Canada walked over and was picked up by France

"Iz zat true, Mon Cher?" France asked looking at the Canadian

"Oui, Mon Pere" Canada said smiling "Monsieur Rome was nice and played with me"

Rome smiled as his children took the Italian brothers "It was fun" he said nodding before watching the families leave "next time, Canada, next time you're mine"


	7. Brotherly AmeCan

**I actually cried while writing this , this is a story requested by myself ^o^ Requests are still open!**

* * *

><p>Alfred screamed, the limp body of his baby brother clutched to his chest as he sobbed. He didn't care if the Canadians blood was staining his uniform, or that the other nations were slowly gathering. All he cared about was the fact that he was staring into his brothering faded violet eyes. "No, Mattie!" he pleaded with the corpse, tears rolling down his face as he desperately tried to wake his brother up "Please! Say something! Anything!"<p>

"Alfred…."

Alfred shook his head as he held his dead brother closer to him "WHY!" he screamed with a sob as he buried his face in his brothers cold, clammy neck. "Why did you have to die!"

"Alfred…."

Alfred looked up as Arthur knelt down next to him "Arthur…" he whimpered before looking back at his brother

"Let him go, Alfred" Arthur said putting his hand on Alfreds shoulder "He's gone, he's not coming back"

Alfred shook his head "NO!" he screamed, standing up, his brothers limp body still in his arms "He promised! He said he'd always be there as long as I'm the hero! AS LONG AS I'M ALIVE TO SAVE HIM!" he shook his head as he looking at the other nations "I'm still here….so why isn't he?"


	8. IMPORTANT

NOTICE: I'm going to start re-writing a few of discontinued stories in hopes to make them less confusing and end them. Here is the list that I'm working on in order

1) Crystal Sky High

2) Lost but not forgotten

3) Nations vs Humans

4) Playing the Cards

* * *

><p>The one's I'm going to be deleting are as follows<p>

1) Prisoner of war

2) New Love

3) CAR

4) Disappear

5) Finding Violet

6) Forbidden Memories

7) Life and Lies of a Vampires life

8) Lily of the Valley

9) Rapist in Canada

10) Slave

11) The other line

* * *

><p>If the story isn't on the list, I haven't decided what I'm going to do with it yet<p>

* * *

><p>I apologize to those who love those stories, but I need to clean out my box of stories I don't care about anymore. I'll keep you updated on the stories but they'll be deleted within the next week or so.<p>

~Brii


End file.
